Thank God For Reality
by evangeline marie cullen
Summary: Bella and the gang are back! All as seniors in high school. Just another Twisted Tale of Bella's and Edward's Love life. This has SPILLS, THRILLS and CHILLS! And maybe a laugh or two along the way. T for mild language and Violence
1. THERE IS MAKEUP AND YOU WILL USE IT

**Hello! oh my what to put, so exciting my first fan fiction! OK i will try not to ramble, my writing WILL get better with time so stay with me people ****hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:THERE IS MAKEUP AND YOU WILL USE IT**

**B POV**

"_Good morning Seattle land area! It is a surprisingly sunny day..." _That is what I woke up to this fine day...wait! Did she say SUNNY?!?! Oh my it is my first day of senior year and it is sunny, well what a surprise.

I was surprised to find that the annoyingly perky radio announcer was right when i stumbles (not surprisingly) to my window to find sun light. OK good, it is sunny for a first, in the rainy town of Forks WA, I call a home..._now what to where did i put my bathroom things_....

When I found my stuff, I looked out my window again to see my dad's cruiser already gone, and I stepped out into the hallway. I decided to wake up my step brother Emmett. I stepped out into the hallway and into Emmett's room.

It was comical, what I saw. Emmett being the giant that he is, took up most of the bed. And let little to see of the bed, while he was all tangled in sheets, his pillow on the floor and drool coming out of his mouth as he slept.

So deciding it was time for him to wake up, I walked over to his head and, "BOO!" and he shrieked like a girl as I dashed out the door and tried to get to the bathroom. I herd a thump as Emmett fell to the ground when he tried to get off his bed entangled in the I had to stop my sprint down the hall way as I giggled till i was crying, I am sure it wasn't very nice to look at and sure as hell ugly, probably. I was still trying to calm down, when BOOM! Out of no where I was tackled down to the ground.

"Morning Emmett!!!! it is the first day of school!!" I giggled, he tackled me to the ground a lot (well he was the school stare quarterback!), although this one kinda hurt...all well I guess that is what i deserve.

"Belly-bells!!!! it is the first day of school!!!!!!!" did I mention his brain stopped developing at what seems like the age of a five year old? Oh well.

I was having some trouble breathing now, because he was STILL on top of me. "Emmett? could you maybe get off of me now? It is starting to hurt."

"Sorry lil' sis." He slowly got off of me and pulled me to my feet. Then picked up the stuff I dropped.

"Thanks Emmett. I am going to take a shower." I walked the two more feet to the bathroom._ Damn I was so close to making it_. I took a quick shower and when I was done I put my hair into a towl and rapped myself in one to and walked into my bed room and closed the door.

When I was making my way over to my small, but stuffed with clothing i would never EVER were (thanks to Alice) I could hear my brother starting the water in the bathroom. I looked into my closet to find a outfit bag hanging in there that i have never seen before _Alice, _I reached for it and found a note on it:

_BELLA,_

_YOU WILL WERE THIS OUTFIT FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!! IF YOU DON'T I WILL DRAG YOU TO SHOPPING FOR TWO WHOLE MONTHS! DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES I KNOW YOU ARE DOING IT RIGHT NOW MISSIE! _

_LOVE YOU, ALICE :)_

_P.S. THERE IS MAKEUP AND YOU WILL USE IT!_

I pulled out the clothing. the first thing was really cute, even for me (who Alice and Rosalie say i am just as much as a prude as Edward) it was a sweetheart neck line, midnight blue tanktop, with a silver design going down one side. then I pulled out the _skirt _if you could call it that! It was the same silver color as the design on the top, and I estimated it wint to right passed my butt. dear God, what have i done to deserve this? Not wanting to go shopping with Alice i put it on, and made it cover as much as possible. i looked back in the bag and saw a makeup bag and a shoe box. i pulled them both out and put them on my bed. i looked at the shoes first. OH MY GOD!!! they were, they were, they were high heals!!! not just any a very pretty, very expensive, very HIGH, pair oh high heals. why in the world would Alice give me, the most clumsiest person in the world a pare of these shoes? It is crazy.

I sighed and put the makeup on. I still don't understand why she put instructions with pictures. I know how to do it, I just don't like to do it.

I walk down the stairs one at a time because it is before noon ans before some coffee I am not fully awake, and at the high point of the day for falling. I walked into the kitchen to find Emmett gone. where did he go..... I then saw a note on the table.

_BELLY-BELLS!!!_

_HIYA. WELL I HAD TO GO CUZ ROSIE CALLED AND SHE WANTED ME TO PICK HER UP AND OTHER STUFF.....EWW I AM TELLING MY SISTER ALL OF THIS!!! OK WELL YOU KNOW ALICE IS PICKING UP JASPER AND EDWARD (SINCE HE **LOVES **YOU AND DOESN'T LIKE YOUR TRUCK) IS PICKING YOU UP! SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!_

_DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULD DO!_

_YOUR BIG BEAR, EMMETT_

Aw jeez, I didn't love Edward and neither did he love me (well in _that _way were were best friends). I rolled my eyes and got some coffee and a muffin and waited for Edward to pick me up.

* * *

**OMG! thoughts and ideas! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!**

**I WILL NOT BE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER TILL I GET MY FIRST REVIEW/SUBSCRIPION/FAVORITE!!!!**

**so...DONT FORGET**

**XOXO,**

**Evangeline**


	2. GET OUT THE DUST BUSTERS!

**hello! OK well 1 reviews :( ...is that how it is going to be only one?, but i did get 2 favorite, and a subscription so.....drum roll please! chapter two. **

**PS. THIS IS MY DISCLAIMER FOR ALL the story....i own Edward Cullen as a card bord cut out! (not even) mrs. stephenie meyer owns it all (but not this story's plot)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: GETTING OUT THE DUST BUSTERS!**

**B POV **

I heared it before I saw it. And thank god Charlie wasn't around, because Edward LOVES to speed. Some times I think he secretly want to be a nascar racer, but truly he is a musician at heart. Not two seconds after I heared it was when I saw it. Edwards beloved silver Volvo, parked out side my house. I just rolled my eyes as he honked, I was not one for his speeding, and I tell him it is how he is going to die, but does he listen, no he doesn't. It is a miracle that he in all of his eighteen years of life that he has never gotten a speeding ticket.

I grab my stuff and walk to his car. I slide in and start to eat my muffin again...when I am not supposed to eat in his precious Volvo!!! (insert evil laughter)

"Hey NO food im my car!" Edward 1/2 growled 1/2 winned. The sound was sweet, but it was also knda funny. I giggled asIi kept on eating the half eaten muffin.

"That is how you respond? By laughing at me and EATING? YOU MY DEAR FRIEND HAVE TO FINISH IT ON 5 SECONDS OR ELSE I WILL THROUGH IT OUT THE WINDOW!!!" Jeez he was grumpy. ButIi tried to finish it when, "Hey! I wasn't done with that!" He through it out the window. Then get this, opened the glove compartment and got a DUST BUSTER!!I bust out laughing at him as he is going 80mph bust dusting my lap.

"What the hell are YOU laughing at? This is a crime what you have done! MY baby MY babe! Oh it is OK my sweet you are all better now." He talked to his car as he put away the dust buster.

I start to laugh even harder and tears a streaming down my face when we park next to Emmett's big old jeep. Yes I have a VERY OLD very defeated looking truck, while Emmett gets a Fancy BIG Jeep. You say that is unfair? I don't. That is my first car! I bought it with my own money, and yes people say it is crappy but I love my truck. Now my dad offeres me a better car all the time, but I always say no, I love my truck and I will own it till the day it dies.

I am still under no control of my laughter whenIi step out of the car andIi am walking towards my friends. People are giving me strange looks but I am in no mood to care. When I reach the group, my friends are looking at me funny and Edward comes over with a sullen expression on his beautiful face..._wait Bella beautiful? What, no you don't like Edward like that. W_hen I think about it Edward is more that handsome he is the most beautiful thing i have ever seen. I mean I always know he was "hot" Lauren's words mot mine, but for some reason I see him through new eyes now. Like now he is in focus and before he was blurry. But I don't want to be caught staring so I look at my friends, and brother.

There is Emmett, my step brother, my parents wanted a kid, but they couldn't get pregnant so they signed up with a adoption agency. And, after everything is final, four months before Emmett is due, my mom finds out that she is pregnant with me. And when she gets the test results she learns that me and Emmett would be Two weeks apart...lucky them. so they keep Emmett, and me, and here we are now in our senior year in high school. Emmett, is the childish, and sometimes the most stupid. But he is so lovable. Allot of people don't realise it, just because they are stupid and they think that because he is a giant and is massive, (I swear to got he is like a 1,00 year old tree trunk!) that he is a nasty and mean person, when in reality he is a giant teddy bear, only mean when provoked.

Next are the Hales. The beautiful twins, Jasper and Rosalie. When my mom was pregnant so was Judy (Jasper's and Rose's mom) and Esme (Alice's and Edward's mom) was pregnant too, so we are are all about three weeks apart. Jasper and Rosalie are some of the most beautiful peopleI have ever met, inside and out. Rose has a mean bitch persona, but that is just because she loves her friends so much, that she doesn't take any shit from anyone, when her friends are being treated with disrespect. bit in all reality, she just is the sweetest girl, who can kick some ass when needed. Jasper, is more of a book nerd, who is really sweet, and loves history, and when needed he can kick some ass too.

And Finally are the Cullen Twins, Alice and Edward, Alice is the spunky, crazy shorty of the group, who is addicted to all things shopping (high end of course). We think that she is always too hyper for her own good, and she isn't aloud to have more than one cup of decaf coffee a day. And then there is Edward. Edward who is my best friend, he is a musician at heart, but has the "I'm too cool for you" attitude at school. But really he is the perfect gentleman. Who loves his friends and family. He also loves music and books (like me) and some of my favorite pass times with him, listening to a new CD in his room, just hanging out. I don't really get why he doesn't have a girlfriend, I mean the girls at this school are crazy for him, he could have any girl he wanted. It is just I want the best for him and he has never had a girlfriend before.

But look who's talking I guess, I truly don't fit in with my friends, I am the ugly duckling. No guy would ever want little old Bella. Not thatIi mind, I have great friends and lots and work to do, it is just it would be nice you know? To be wanted and loved....sometimes it is hard for me to be around Alice and Jasper when they get all lovey dove-y, or Rose and Emmett, when they get all mushy, but I put on a big smile and shove my feelings down deep inside of me....but look who is rambling, back to the topic....

As I calmed down I told my friends why I was laughing so hard, and I told them what happened in Edwards car. This sends them all into fits of laughter, and I can't help it and join in, while little Edward pouts, shouting dagers in my direction. I smerked and mouthed "pay back a bitch." he just stuck his toung out at me.

The warning bell went off, so we all wen't into our own ways. I am sad to report that I have no classes with my friends.i have a feeling this is going to be a long year.

* * *

**k there you go! Go, i was going to put more, but i just thought it didn't think it was good. so that's it...OK ppl i am a very busy person so i will only update something when a person leaves a review! i know ppl are reading this, so don't be shy, read and review please it would mean the world!**

**xoxoxo**

**Evangeline**

**P.S. i am sorry for all the spelling errors, i have no Betta, feel free to take on the job, and i am also a naturally a bad speller. so i try my hardest, and i sometimes slip up. i am also sorry for any miss capitalization my computer sometimes misses them :(**


End file.
